Cumberland
} |name = Cumberland |image = Nevarra1.jpg |px = 270px |type = City |location = Southern Nevarra |inhabitants = Humans, elves, dwarves |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening (mentioned) Dragon Age: Asunder (mentioned) }} Cumberland is an influential port city in the nation of Nevarra, seated alongside the Waking Sea. Its location gives it access to trade with the Free Marches and beyond. Over the last century, Cumberland has taken advantage of this to expand into one of the largest cities in Thedas.Dragon Age: Origins: Prima Official Game Guide, p. 347 Cumberland is also where the College of Magi routinely convene and is the seat of the Grand Enchanter. While Cumberland is a major metropolis, the city of Nevarra is the capital of the nation. History In 1:16 Divine, during the Second Blight, the Orlesian army under the command of Emperor Drakon won a hard-fought victory against the darkspawn horde in the Battle of Cumberland. The current Duke of Cumberland is Sandral Anaxas.The College of Magi war table operation Architecture and culture ]] The city is crossed by River Cumber. Its roads are paved with cobblestones, the streets typically lined with three-story buildings, many of which have ornate facades''Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 2, p. 49 In the older portions of the city the streets are narrow, but most are spacious to accommodate carts and traders. Nevarran veneration of the dead is seen in the city by the skillfully crafted statues of heroes past that fill the city's many courtyards. Armed guards stand watch outside of the wealthy districts of the city and inhabitants and visitors are therefore not allowed to walk about armed. Those who appear uncouth or of low standing are looked upon with disdain.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 2, p. 51 Locations * '''College of Magi': The College is a massive, elaborately designed structure featuring a spired golden dome called the Sun Dome. Once the palatial home of a Duchess,Dragon Age: Asunder, p. 336 it is here that First Enchanters gather to elect the Grand Enchanter, their representative to the Chantry and their chief adviser on all matters magical. The building also features the "red auditorium," a meeting space with a mahogany dome. * Forsythia Ancestral Estate:Dragon Age: Magekiller, Issue 3, p. 1 The residence of the noble Forsythia family. * The "Dragons' Den":Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 2, p. 50 The city's dwarven trade enclave. A walled-off area several blocks square and adjacent to the wealthy human neighborhoods. All the enclave's buildings are made of stone and designed in the dwarven architectural style. * The Diamond Lass:Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 2, p. 54 A lavish inn in The Dragon's Den district. Drinks are served in crystal goblets worked with runes to keep the beverages cold. * Tournament Grounds: An arena for tests of combat, both magical and melee. Trivia * The name of the dwarven enclave derives from the Nevarrans' nickname for their gold currency: "dragons." * Cumberland is so large the city of Denerim could be contained three times in its borders. * Mages of the Cumberland Circle appear to wear unique robes, as evidenced by the Cumberland Circle Robes chestpiece in Dragon Age II. References Category:Nevarra Category:Cities